Reviews
by The Time Lord32
Summary: Post in the reviews what you want me to read/watch. Pleas read the rules. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

Rules

Okay, so I bet you were waiting for an update on one of my stories. I say... no. Sorry. But, this is something I thought I would do. Any video/story that's FNaF related, I will watch/read. Only FNaF, nothing else. At the end of each vid or story, I'll post a review about it as a chapter. Don't worry, I wont abandon the stories im already working on, just taking a break. (Dont forget to vote about Five Nights of Insanity. And, if you haven't yet, u suggest you do. I think its pretty good, but, if ya want to find out yourself, go read it, or the reviews!) Post a review on what you want me to read/watch, and I'll do it. (No porn videos. Can have lemon stories, though.) So, go ahead and post, and good job to Mr. Fnaf for figuring that out. Your OC will be inserted into Five Nights of Insanity. So... I will see you, around. BYE BYE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews

Chapter 1

Brendan: You guys, we were told to read this fanfiction, but why?

Chica: I dont know why, but we did it anyways.

Freddy: Besides, it was cool to... Do ya guys he a that?

*crash*

Bonnie: That sounds like it came from the kitchen.

*everyone walks into the kitchen*

Foxy: Woah, look at that. A box.

Brendan: Foxy, its a police box from Britain. I lived there for a few years.

*doors open*

Chica: Welp, this could be better... or worse.

?: Hello

*everyone jumps from the voice*

?: Sorry, did I scare you? I didnt mean to, I swear.

Brendan: No, just startled us, that's all.

?: That's good. No, that's great.

Bonnie: Could we know your name?

?: No, but you can call me The Time Lord.

Brendan: Alright, the Time Lord, can we know what this thing is?

The Time Lord: No.

Chica: Can we know anything?

The Time Lord: No.

Freddy: Well, that sucks.

The Time Lord: Yeah, sure. Hey, did yuh guys read that fanfic I sent ya?

Foxy: That was you?

Brendan: What he's trying to say is yes.

The Time Lord: That's great. No, fantastic. Wait...

Bonnie: What?

The Time Lord: I'm American. Cool!

Chica: Uh, yeah, sure.

The Time Lord: Okay, so lets get this review started!

Chica *whispers*: This a review?

The Time Lord: I'll start. This story, FNaF Replaced by DylanWalker, was a great story. In my opinion, the chapters are too short and too under detailed. Then again, this is this guys first story, so give him a break. Anyone else want to take over?

Brendan: Why should we contribute?

The Time Lord: Because, if you do, I'll answer a lot of questions you have about me.

Freddy: Okay! I'll go. This story, like he said, is short. There are a few chapters, and to be honest, I skimmed through the story. No offense to the author.

The Time Lord: Anyone want to add anything?

*silence*

The Time Lord: Okay, so anyone want to give some ideas to improve this story?

Chica: Oo! Me next! Me next! Okay, to make this story better, add more detail to the story and make the chapter's longer. Also, do a spell check every now and then. There were some words that were spelled differently from the original spelling, or so I think... Also, if your going to make transitions from POV to POV, Mark it smoother. In my opinion, the POV change is thrown in randomly, or put in for more views, but people wont want to read that. Or, just choose one POV and stick with it. Hopefully, I dont sound too mean.

The Time Lord: Okay, so anyone want to give a compliment?

Foxy: This story is original, and I like that. Nobody had thought up of this idea and used it.

The Time Lord: Foxy, people have, but he went and made it his own... which is ten times better! If you can make a different version of something else, in which I dont say go and do it, but... yeah.

Foxy: As I was saying, you have alot of potential, but it takes certain requirements to reach that potential. I say this, good luck to you and your stories, and I will read any story you make.

The Time Lord: Okay, my compliment is close to Foxy's here, but slightly different. Well, its more of a thing that could help you improve. If you ever need any help, DylanWalker, just PM me and I'll help you with what ever you need. Or, Kik me. And, that goes to anyone who is reading this and is stuck on their story...

Brendan: Are we done?

The Time Lord: Think so. So, a promise...

*box starts to make weird noises*

The Time Lord: No! No! No! Dont do this to me! Listen, this is going to have to wait, but this will bring up more questions.

*snaps fingers and doors open*

The Time Lord: So, if anyone knows a story, either theirs or some one else's, just leave a review, and I'll read it. Also, Kik me if you want to get to know me better...

Foxy: They get answers and we dont... and who is this "they"?

The Time Lord: Good questions for another time.

*hops onto ledge of the box*

The Time Lord: Listen, love to stay and chat, but she's getting restless. Good night, and Merry Christmas.

*jumps into the box, with door closing in behind him*

Brendan: Its not even Christmas... Look!

*the box starts to dissapear with a sound*

Bonnie: What the fuck was that?!

Foxy: I dont know, but we'll find out next time...


End file.
